Kukai Souma
Birthdate: August 17th. *'Bloodtype:' A. *'Height:' 165cm. *'Weight:' 45kg. Kukai Soma (相馬 空海 Sōma Kūkai) is the upbeat and energetic "Jack's Chair" of the Guardians. One year senior to Amu, Kukai helps Amu with her training as the Joker. Although he was the captain of the soccer club, Kukai loves and excels at all sports. At the end of the school year, Kukai graduates and goes on to middle school. However, Kukai returns to visit the Guardians now and then to assist them. During his time in Seiyo Academy, he is close friends with Tadase and carries the responsibility of training Amu. As a sporty kid, he has an outgoing personality, and also a sense of justice. He is very competitive and sometimes competes with Amu and Nadeshiko. He would visit the Guardians sometimes and help out in battle. Appearance Kukai has brown hair and neon-green eyes. He also has a pierced left ear. He is usually in his school uniform, but will occasionally wear other outfits. Guardian Character Daichi His Guardian Character is Daichi, created from his passion for sports but was indecisive to choose one. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, Kukai receives a star-shaped hairclip and becomes more athletic. He can use all kinds of sports items, as long as it keeps him going. He also receives a skateboard or a snowboard; depending on the terrain he is on. Character Transformation Sky Jack Thanks to the Humpty Lock, Kukai and Daichi are able to perform a Character Transformation, becoming "Sky Jack". Kukai first becomes "Sky Jack" in episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 of the manga. Outfit: As Sky Jack, he wears the green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with stars on them. He wears black boots. Items: *Sky Jack's Skateboard Abilities: His special attack is "Golden Victory Shoot", using a fiery golden soccer ball to take down his target. Sky Jack rides on a snowboard that gives him flying qualities. Family Kukai has a grandfather living in a temple on the mountains. In the manga, he is revealed to have four older brothers named, Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento. Relationships Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' Good friends and companions. Kukai seems to understand Tadase's role better than most people, and would do anything in his power to give assistance. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Good friends who tend to share some of the same characteristics, such as hating work. Yaya did not want Kukai to graduate and leave her. *'Amu Hinamori:' Amu has shown small attractions to him, but their relationships remains in friendship and partnership. *'Sion:' Sion and Kukai grew up together and have been as close as siblings. In episode 20, she left town to study music, but before she did, Kukai rushed and found her a four-leaf clover, giving her good luck. *'Utau Hoshina:' Utau and Kukai meet in one of the chapters in the Manga, directly competing in a noodle eating contest. See also *The Guardians *Daichi *Tadase Hotori *Kairi Sanjo *Nadeshiko Fujisaki Category:Guardians members Category:Shugo Chara! characters